Teddy
Teddy is a carpenter/handyman and one of Bob's few friends and is a frequent diner at the restaurant. Personality Teddy is known for telling long winded stories and being overly chatty. In Bed and Breakfast, Teddy reveals that he once had a "three way" (or at least watched a three way) in which his wife had sex with Ray, a man who dresses as a seal down at the amusement park. Because of this, Teddy's greatest fear is costumed characters and their "soulless eyes" . One of his relatives owned a speak-easy named Swanky's, ''originator of the mixed drink ''The Swanky Panky. In The Belchies, Teddy tells Louise, Gene and Tina a story about the treasure under the abandoned Taffy Factory. Although there was gold, Teddy thought the story was really just a joke. In Full Bars, he hosts a black and orange Halloween party which turns hilariously tragic when he finds Francis, his pet guinea pig, flattened and quite dead. In The Deepening, he has a major role in the episode when he has to confront Mr. Fischoeder's mechanical shark; the very same shark Teddy had worked with while shooting a film several years earlier. In Topsy it is revealed that Teddy owns a large Van de Graaff generator, which he knows how to operate, but not very safely. Teddy, for one episode, was enemies with Louise because he occupies her room during his stay at the bed and breakfast. When Louise finds out his phobia of costumed characters, she orders several over the telephone, which drives him out. Quotes *'My temporary house, temporary rules! You don't like it? There's the door that you can't go out of!' *'No Gene. Kurt is seducing your Mommy.' *...' No that was my second cousin and it was third base' *'I made this guy say yes with my Body!' *Bobby, want to come over and watch the game tonight? I'm making a three-bean salad, but it's bring your own bean. Can I put you down for garbanzo? *'It's a butt! Get it? A butt! With three turds! Trivia *Midway in season 3, beginning with My Fuzzy Valentine, Larry Murphy was promoted to the main cast. This was due to the episode being the first in the third production season. In broadcast order, Lindapendent Woman aired next and showed Murphy being listed as recurring. This was simply due to the episode being the final episode of the second production season. Appearances Season 1 * Crawl Space * Sacred Cow * Sexy Dance Fighting * Hamburger Dinner Theater * Sheesh! Cab, Bob? * Bed and Breakfast * Art Crawl * Spaghetti Western and Meatballs * Burger Wars * Lobsterfest * Torpedo Season 2 * The Belchies * Bob Day Afternoon * Synchronized Swimming * Burgerboss * Food Truckin' * Dr. Yap * Moody Foodie * Bad Tina * Beefsquatch Season 3 * Ear-sy Rider * Full Bars * Bob Fires The Kids * The Deepening * The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene * God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins * Mother Daughter Laser Razor * Nude Beach * Broadcast Wagstaff School News * My Fuzzy Valentine * Lindapendent Woman * O.T.: The Outside Toilet * Topsy * Family Fracas * Carpe Museum * The Unnatural Season 4 * Fort Night * Seaplane! * Turkey In A Can * Bob and Deliver * Christmas In The Car * Slumber Party * Presto Tina-o * Easy Com-mercial, Easy Go-mercial * Uncle Teddy * The Kids Rob A Train * I Get Psy-chic Out of You * The Equestranauts * Ambergris * The Kids Run Away * Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) * World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters introduced in Series 1